


Domon's encounters on Earth

by kingkjdragon



Category: G Gundam
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A collection of sex scenes between Domon and the males he meets on his journey





	1. Sai Saici (Pilot of the Dragon Gundam)

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

Sai Saici shivered as he let out a moan. He was currently laying down as he stroked his 7-inch cock as he fingered himself. He bit his lips as he played with his cum filled hole. He soon cried out as he sprayed his ample load across his clothes before he heard a loud car approaching. He swallowed as he quickly pulled out his fingers and sucked the Cum off them before pretending to be asleep.  
Domon stopped the Core Lander before the boy and opened the top shouting for him to get out of the road.

Sai Saici licked his lips at the sight of the buff man before quickly getting into the core lander with him. "Thanks for picking me up bro. "  
"What, how the hell did you get in here?" Domon said confused not yet smelling the teen.

Sai Saici waved off the comment. "You told me to get off the road. So I did, now let's get going. " he shifted as he tried to get comfortable enough to lay down while staying far enough away so Domon doesn't smell or notice the drying cum on him. He laid down on his stomach unaware that his cum slick hole leaked through his pants.  
Sighing Domon closed the hatch and continued down the road slowly the smell of musk filled the Core Lander

Sai Saici swallowed as a blush grew on his face. He didn't think about how much the ship would rock or vibrate when he laid down. He bit back his moan as the vibrations went straight to his cock and he had to resist from humping the ship. what  
Sniffing the air, Domon asked, "What is that smell?"

Sai Saici stiffened before he attempted to answer in a calm voice. "I've been on the road for awhile. Haven't been able to shower."  
"You reek brat smell worse than the showers of a gym," Domon said opening the hatch to let in fresh air.

Sai Saici ignored the comment as he let out a sigh of relief. He sat up as he tried to hide his hard cock.  
Domon stopped and hopped out pulling the boy with him before closing the core lander up as he moved to the trees to take a piss.

Sai Saici huffed at the rough treatment but before he could say anything he froze as he saw Domon's thick cock.  
Domon sighed as his strong stream hit the ground flowing from the fat head of his soft thick cock.

Unaware he let out a small whimper as his hole clenched around nothing and his cock throbbed. He already had wet spots on his pants from the leaking cum and his pre. He couldn't stop himself as he slipped a hand to rub his bare ass as he licked his lips. Able to turn his sight away from the soft 7-inch cock he let out a shaky breath.  
"Something interest you?" Domon asked noticing the looks

Sai Saici blushed as he tore his gaze away and walked towards the core lander. "Don't know what you're talking about bro."  
Domon turned his cock slowly growing hard as he stroked it in front of Sai Saici.

Sai Saici swallowed as he eyed the growing cock, following the hand as it stroked and teased the head of the cock. He reached down as he grasped his own cock through his pants.  
Slowly Domon grew to a hard 10 inches with a plum sized head.

Sai Saici slowly got onto his knees as he kneeled in front of the massive cock. He reached up as he placed his hands over Domon's, stroking the cock with him. "Damn you're big bro, so thick. "  
Domon pushed Sai Saici closer to the dripping cock saying "Go ahead give it a taste"

Sai Saici didn't hesitate as he began his worship on the cock. In long strokes, he licked the cock from the balls all the way to the tip before swirling his tongue around the head. He let out a moan as he tasted the salty pre before he lapped at the slit eager to taste more. "Fuck. You, so good bro. Best cock I've tasted. "  
"You are a little slut aren't you" Domon moaned pushing his cock into Sai Saici's mouth.

Sai Saici moaned his agreement as he slipped off his pants to reveal his round ass and free his aching cock. He abandoned his cock to rub Domon's body and legs. Feeling the larger man as he gave into what he wanted and eagerly nursed on the head of the cock before taking more of the thick cock. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he moaned around the cock, pushing forward it wasn't long until he managed to fit the entire cock down his throat.  
Groaning Domon buried his fingers in the black locks of hair pulling the boy tight to his crotch moaning in pleasure.

Sai Saici surged in his efforts as focused on Domon's pleasure. Wanting to taste the man's thick cum he used the thick cock as a toy, fucking his throat.  
With a grunt, Domon filled Sai Saici's mouth with cum, and as he finished he removed his pants and moved to sit in the Core Lander stroking his still hard cock now covered in saliva.

Sai Saici easily drank down the cum as he laid back in a daze. He snapped out of it when Domon started up the core lander. He swallowed at the sight of Domon waiting as he stroked his cock. "You know the lander shakes too much. I need a better spot to sit down bro. You going to make room for me?"  
Spreading his legs and moving his hand Domon said "Here is a better seat for you"

Sai Saici grinned as he threw his pants and shirt to the side of the lander before sitting down right against Domon's lap. He adjusted himself as he squirmed into the seat, letting the massive cock rest right against his hole. The remains of Sai Saici's last fuck oozed from his hole down the aching cock. When Domon started the lander again Sai Saici squirmed once more, sliding the cock between his cheeks and letting it catch on the rim of his hole. "You know bro. This doesn't seem like a lot of room. "  
Reaching up Domon pushed down on Sai Saici's shoulders making his hole swallow the cock.

Sai Saici let out a long moan as he came from the feeling of being completely filled by the cock. "F-fuck bro. So big. More. "  
The Core Lander took off making Sai Saici bounce as they were back on the road

Sai Saici howled in pleasure as he rocked and fucked himself on the cock. He wanted to hate Domon for making sure the Core Lander bounced and rocked.  
Domon slipped off his shirt showing his pecs and hard nipples off

Sai Saici turned himself around as he wrapped his arms around Domon's neck. He fucked himself through another orgasm before latching onto one of the nipples, biting and teasing the nub with his teeth. He didn't know how long he rode the massive cock and he lost count of his orgasms. Be was barely able to focus as he tried to play with the nipples presented before him.  
With a grunt, Domon filled the sloppy hole with his huge load of cum.

Sai Saici whimpered as he was filled to the brim with the burning hot cum. He panted as he rested his head against Domon's shoulder, his own cock twitching as he found his empty of cum. "Bro."  
Domon stayed hard as they approached a stream they could wash in.

Sai Saici groaned as they came to a stop. When he realized where they were he chuckled before kissing Domon's chest. "If you want to clean up bro, you should have just asked." Before Domon pulled them out of the Core Lander he began to lap up his drying cum on Domon's chest.  
Domon moaned as he was given a tongue bath by the teen.

Sai Saici grinned once he finished licking up his cum before standing up with shaky legs before quickly swallowing the thick cock, sucking it clean of the sticky cum. "See bro. All clean. "  
"Now you need to wash up you reek," Domon said sitting the smaller male in the water.

Sai Saici sighed before giving into Domon's demands. "fine bro. but you're fucking me for the rest of the day and all day tomorrow."


	2. Argo Gulskii (Pilot of the Bolt Gundam)

Domon came too in his cell, looking over he saw the man that prevented his escape sitting on the bed in the tiny cell.

Argo eyed the smaller male before standing up to his full height. "going to try to escape again?"  
"You" Domon screamed and tried to hit the huge man with a right hook.

Argo shook his head as he felt nothing from the weak punch before knocking Domon into the wall with a single swipe of his arm.   
Domon groaned as he landed against the wall sliding down it and noticing his clothes were different, making him blush someone had stripped him and then redressed him.

Argo eyed Domon before chuckling. "scared that people saw your body and tiny cock kid? better get over it, because we shower tomorrow."  
"I am 10 inches" Domon blurted out his cheeks red in embarrassment.

Argo ignored Domon's protest before laying down on his bed. "doesn't matter how big you are. you're weak and you're going to be fucked in the shower"  
Domon slept with one eye open and curled into a ball.

Argo chuckled at the sight of the smaller male trying to stay aware while sleeping. "there's a way for that not to happen tomorrow and for now on."  
Domon just glared but turned to listen to Argo.

"just give yourself over to me. I show everyone that you're my bitch and no one messes with you."  
"The fuck" Domon shrieked in indignation at the thought of being the bitch to the huge man.

Argo shrugged as he rolled over. "it's either my cock or the whole prison. You have until tomorrow afternoon when we shower." soon his soft snores filled the cell  
Moving closer after he was sure Argo was asleep Domon undid his pants to see how big he was

Argo grumbled in his sleep as he rolled over, his pants undone freeing his soft 12-inch cock  
"How is he so big" Domon whispered slowly stroking the huge cock that dwarfed his own.

It didn't take long for Argo's cock to grow to its full size of 16 inches. The shaft was so thick it took Domon two hands to wrap around and hold the cock. Argo groaned as he spread out his legs, knocking Domon on top of him.  
Domon landed on Argo's muscled stomach waking him up.

Argo stretched his arms as he held Domon down on his stomach. He let out a laugh as he noticed his pants around his ankles, "didn't think you were that eager."   
Blushing red Domon tried to move away saying he was not eager.

"You were jerking me off in my sleep" Argo let Domon free before standing up and kicking off his pants and removing his shirt. He towered over Domon stark naked as his monster cock throbbed  
Domon had to look up at the monster of a man that towered over him by a whole 2 feet.

"On your knees" The man demanded as he crossed his arms  
Domon stood defiantly before Argo trying to keep from looking at the huge pulsing cock.

Argo grunted at Domon's silent answer. "the next time I wake up with you touching my cock you're going to be bent over and bred. And if you don't accept by tomorrow I'm not taking you as a personal bitch." Argo walked off back to his bed, his cock bobbing in the air. Once again the giant of a man fell asleep. his towering cock stood tall as it twitched in the cold air.   
Domon tried to resist but staring at the cock made him horny and soon he gave in and moved closer to start licking and sucking it.

Suddenly a large hand grabbed the back of Domon's head as it forced him to take more of the cock. "Told you "  
Groaning and gagging as his head was pushed down the thick shaft as drool poured out of his mouth.

Argo groaned as the warm throat spammed around his cock. Ignoring the sounds of protest from the young man he continued his assault. Feeling that it wasn't enough to get him to cum, Argo grabbed Domon's head with both hands as he held him still to roughly fuck the man's mouth.  
Domon's sight started to blur and go black at the edges.

Argo roared as he held Domon down and pushed his cock as much he could get into the warm throat before Cumming. The man panted as he feeds Domon rope after rope of his thick cum.  
When he was finally let off Domon coughed choking and trying to catch his breath eyes watery.

Argo closed his eyes as he took deep breaths and held his still hard cock towards Domon. "Ride it."  
Domon looked up unsure if he heard correct his own cock tenting his pants and drooling pre.

Argo sighed as he stood up and made his way towards Domon before he easily rips off his clothes. Before Domon makes a sound of protest he is silenced by a large hand. "You're my bitch now. No clothes. Prepare yourself. "  
Domon groaned as he started to play with his hole under Argo's watchful eye.

Argo grunted once he was satisfied with Domon's work before pushing him against the wall. He lined up his thick cock before slowly pushing his way in, stretching the boy open.  
Domon moaned as the thick cock opened up his hole each inch making him cry out louder and louder.

Argo ignored the cried once more, but paused to let Domon catch his breath once he bottomed out. Deciding that he wanted to humiliate the boy a bit he pulled until the tip of his cock was barely inside. He rocked on his hip, enough to rub the insides of the tight hole but not enough to give him any satisfying pleasure  
Domon tried to push down on the thick cock wanting to feel full again.

Argo held Domon in place and continued his teasing. He used one hand to grasp Domon's leaking 10inch cock, holding it in place with a tight grip at the base  
"Ah Please" Domon whimpered out as he froze.

"Please what"  
"Fuck me, give me your cock" Domon screamed out loudly.

Argo hummed for a moment. "Why should i. "  
"I am your bitch you can use me as you please" Domon whimpered out.

Argo gained as he was satisfied with the answer. He let go of the leaking cock to grip the smaller male's hip. He started off at a brutal pace, fucking Domon more like a toy than a person. "Remember that."  
Domon screamed his orgasm spraying across the huge chest of Argo.

Argo chuckled at how easily he made the other cum, but he wasn't close yet. He fucked the other male threw serval orgasms until their chests were painted in cum. With a loud groan, Argo came as he filled Domon with cum.  
Domon felt the huge orange size balls draw up and flood him with a torrent of cum.

Argo sloppily thrust through his orgasm, fucking the cum deeper inside of the boy. He grunted once he finished as let his cock pop free and his cum ooze out. He dropped Domon onto the floor before returning to his bed. "I still have to take you in the shower. Show everyone you're mine. Rest it's a long day. "  
Domon passed out naked and covered in drying cum.

Argo chuckled as he finally went to sleep.


End file.
